


Bad End

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotions, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, emotional breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: The way Taka had screamed for Mondo, the tears and desprate attempts at trying to keep Mondo from being executed always felt so foreign to him. Byakuya never understood that remourse for a death or the pain that came with it. Well...That was until he saw the blood of the person he had grown to care about so deeply be splattered against that dreaded execution room.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 241





	Bad End

Byakuya narrowed his eyes in frustration as Makoto desperately tried to plead his case to the others, panic edging in the Lucky Student’s voice. He couldn't blame him for that at the least, or...well he couldn't say he didn't expect the panic, someone like him wouldn’t be able to accept death.

But something burned his throat as the others apologized to Makoto. He was fully aware of their voices speaking-the pity in Hina and Hiro’s and the annoying whine of Toko’s stuttering-but he didn't register what words they spoke. All he was able to fully process was the boiling pain that kept raising in his chest and the burning behind his eyes. It was as if his mind had completely shut off.

That was...Well-Until the freckled boy turned towards him. The fear and panic in those gleaming dull green eyes, the tears building up as he silently pleaded to the Heir for help. That damn gaze made his entire body shut down. The way he could see Makoto’s distress so clearly in the pained stare almost...Hurt. He should be frustrated at the brown haired teen, angry or annoyed like he had been with everyone else. His instinct was to let out some sort of egotistical remark, to ignore the pain festering inside and add salt into the blackend’s wound. But he just...Couldn’t.

No matter how much his expression shifted in annoyance or rage, he couldn't get any words out. Byakuya’s throat betrayed him, clamming up and blazing with pain as his chest burned and burned. It felt like he was going to vomit. This wasn’t normal. He had never felt this pain before, never had his eyes be forced shut by tears that attempted to race down his cheeks.

It didn't take long for Makoto to realize no one was going to save him, that there was no way out. The last thing Byakuya could fully process was the hurt in those eyes that never failed to show an array of expressive emotions. He felt his chest tighten more and more as his vision blurred and any thoughts he had began to blend together into nonsense. It hurt. It hurt so bad, so painfully bad.

He was barely aware of the panicked voice.

“Everyone Please! I swear I didn't do it! You’ve got it all wrong! I didn’t do it! Please!”

Then Monokuma’s laughter echoed through the Trial Room, sickeningly familiar, “Good job, Everyone!”

The words hit him harder than they ever should have. Tears began to burn his eyes and his body started to feel painfully heavy. It took everything he could to not collapse where he stood, hands grasping at the stand before him.

“G-Good…Good Job…? No way...I didnt...I didnt do it!”

“Yeeeep~ They all got it right!”

“No...No no no no! I know that's not true...I didn't do it!”

Monokuma’s laughter encored through the room, filled with the same manic bloodlust they had gotten so used to. He was used to it...So why did it bother him so much? Byakuya couldn’t focus, his breathing becoming rash. It was a surprise no one had noticed his pain, but with his lack of focus, someone probably had. Probably Toko. Why wasn't she mentioning it? Maybe she was...He couldn't tell anymore. He couldn't even  _ think _ anymore.

“None of this makes sense! I know i didn't do it! Please! This whole trial doesn't make sense!”

“It makes perfect sense! It's the same as always! And it’ll end the same as always!”

Byakuya could feel his chest tightening with every second, throat burning and eyes beginning to overflow. What was happening to him? Why did those words make him so uneasy? This wasn’t normal…

“Please! I didn't do it...I’m telling the truth!”

“It's time for your heart pounding, despair inducing, positively thrilling punishment!”

“No...NO NO NO NO! **PLEASE**!”

Makoto continued screaming in panic, tears running down his face, but the Ultimate Heir couldn't process the words any longer. It all became a blur of pain.

He wasn't even fully sure what was happening anymore. He couldn't breathe or think, grasping onto the stand until his fists had turned white just to be able to stay standing. It wasn't til the loud crashing of metal against metal invaded his ears that he realized exactly what was happening. 

The Lucky Student’s face turning bright red in fear, his pale hands grasping at his pant sleeves, his nervous glances behind him-It hurt. Byakuya didn't understand why. None of the other executions he had been forced to watch truly  _ hurt _ . So  _ why _ ?

His body ached and his chest tightened with every fatal slam that got closer and closer to Makoto. He could feel his body getting heavier and heavier, every moment seeming painfully slow. It felt as if he was in the boy’s place, every inch moving back another second leading to the inevitable.

No...He wasn't in Makoto’s place. No matter how badly this hurt for him...No matter how sickly he began to feel...He wasn't in the same situation. He was going to survive. Makoto wasn't.

And that realization hit painfully hard as pink soaked every inch of the execution chamber. The blonde felt his body freeze, joints locking up as if the weight of the entire world came crashing down on him. He felt sick to his stomach, tears burning behind his eyes, glasses fogging from the heat and blurring his vision. He didn't know what to do, how to respond or what was happening to him. He wanted to run away.

He started to speak without thinking, hiding behind his ego the best he could despite how painful the words felt. He thought he heard the others talking, but It didn't matter...He just wanted this to be over,”Are you done yet?”

Monokuma tilted his head, fainting innocence and making a soft confused hum. It was as if he hadn’t just laughed in amusement at the suffering and death of the freckled, brown haired boy.

He could feel his body trembling as he did his best to hide his pain. He felt like he was going to puke, breathing unnaturally harsh and vision blurring with tears he refused to let fall,”Can we go now?”

“Damnit Byakuya! How can you be so shallow?!” Hina.

“Er...M-Master…?” Toko.

Before the half and half colored bear could even respond he turned on his heels, chest tightening with the shaky step,”I’m leaving.”

He didn't fully register leaving the trial room, nor the trip to the dorm halls. The pain in his chest wouldn’t go away. He felt sickenly numb. Empty. He felt so weak and pathetic, sick and useless.

“M-Master…!”

The sound jolted him from his blended thoughts, instinctually spinning around and swinging his open palm. This wasn't him, his emotions were never this painful. This wasn’t normal. Trials had never affected him, even when he had been the one suspected of being the blackened. So why did it hurt so badly? He just wanted this to all be over!

The loud slap rang through the halls. Or was it only loud in his ears? It didn't matter, all he knew was one second he felt sickenly distant from everything, the next he was looking down at Toko. The purple haired girl had fallen to the ground, glasses half off her face as her eyes widened, hand against her now bright red cheek. Byakuya could feel his face shift in surprise, looking down at his hand blankly.

“Byakuya!”

“Wha...What the hell man?!”

“Hah…Mas…ter…?”

He could feel his breathing picking up further, rasher and much faster. His mouth felt dry and his body freezing despite the burning pain in his throat. He glanced at the others-at Hiro’s panic, Hina’s anger, Kyoko’s silent but deadly glare, and Toko’s confused,startled surprise-before biting his lip and turning to dash to his room. 

Unusually pale hands trembling, the blonde could barely focus as he unlocked his door and raced into his dorm room. He closed and locked the door behind him before feeling a waterfall of pain come rushing through his body.

Byakuya fell to his knees by the door, letting out silent, choked sobs as his glasses fell from his face and his hands grasped at his hair. He felt like a disaster, body freezing and locking up as he collapsed and curled into a ball on the floor. He grasped at his chest, his hair, the floor, anything for some sort of hold at a stability, but the pain wouldn’t stop. His chest tightened by the moment, unable to breathe.

The Heir didn't understand what was happening, why his body hurt, but it ached in pain. He couldn’t move, muscles jolting with each gasp for air. He could feel boiling saliva building in his mouth, dripping down his lips as his cheeks soaked in tears and his hair fell out of place in panic.

His mind spiraled with questions born from his pain and panic, vision blurring worse and worse with every passing moment. The answer to every question was the same. The reason this hurt so badly...

Makoto Naegi.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw that pained, terrified gaze looking towards him. Makoto’s panic for help. His desperate cries and screamed as the Lucky Student was forced to his death. The way those shimmering eyes dulled as Monokuma’s voice echoed through the room and stripped away any hope he had remaining. It played over and over.

His hands instinctively slammed over his ears, curling up tighter as his efforts did nothing to silent the pleads that rang through his memory. Makoto kept screaming that the trial hadn’t made sense, that he was innocent. It replayed over and over, the very act of breathing becoming harder and harder until he was gasping for nothing.

The sudden time limit.

Makoto’s hesitance as Kyoko spoke.

The sudden appearance of a sixteenth student.

Byakuya bit his lips tightly as his thoughts spiraled and reran the entire trial in his head. Every word the now deceased boy spoke sent another wave of emotion and pain through his body. His throat and chest burned, a mixture of burning saliva and vomit rolling from the corner of his lips as he silently screamed with a raw throat. His thoughts began to blend and silent as everything went blank, the Heir laying on the floor unconscious with weak breaths.


End file.
